Ape Judge
The Ape Judge is an anthropomorphic ape-like law keeper of Jumanji, that presided over the trial of Alan when he was accused of stealing the Singing Orb from an ape. However, he is not a benevolent Judge as he condemns all without regard to innocence. He is also very greedy and manipulative, as shown when he takes an orb from the Fludgels and is sucked into it. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Judge was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. His only weapon is "Justice" which is a giant gorilla. He was voiced by Ed Asner. Episodes of Jumanji The Trial (November 23, 1997) – Peter and Judy arrive home to find Aunt Nora yelling at a plumber for breaking a vase which he claims innocence of. After he leaves, Peter suggests she get him fired and Aunt Nora likes the idea of that. In the attic Judy rolls and gets the clue "let the judgment fit the crime, an act of kindness may come in time" before the two are sucked into Jumanji again. There, they encounter Alan carrying a glass orb which he saves from accidentally going over a cliff, but ends up going over himself. Luckily he lands in a net that's one of Van Pelt's traps, but the three apes steal the orb from him and capture him in the net before taking him away. They take him to an ape who charges him with the theft of the Singing Orb (the glass orb he had) which the apes of Jumanji have been protecting since Jumanji was created. When Alan tries to defend himself, the ape tells him that he'll be having a trial. When Peter and Judy try to intervene, the ape tells them that they can defend Alan at his trial and to return the next morning before having Alan taken to a cell and taking the Singing Orb as evidence. The first witness in the trial is Slick who reveals to the judge that Alan got a map of the caverns where the Singing Orb has always been kept from him. Ibsen reveals he saw Alan enter the caves and Van Pelt testifies that he witnessed Alan leaving with the Orb and Peter makes a fool of himself trying to question him. Later that night, desperate and at Peter's suggestion, the two try to break Alan out of jail, but a failed and are captured themselves, but manage to pass it off as just talking to Alan and are released. The next day Judy questions Alan on the stand who claims he found the Singing Orb in the grass and was returning it when the cave started to collapse. Slick, Ibsen and Van Pelt merely saw him while he was returning it. Only Judy and Peter believe him and Alan is found guilty and as punishment, Peter is sentenced to 40 years on Desperation Island. Alan desperately tries to tell the judge something, but he's just ignored. On Desperation Island, Peter meets a friendly little creature named Eep that is his cellmate. Alan and Judy build a raft to reach Desperation Island and rescue Peter, but beyond the fact that he didn't steal the Singing Orb, Alan refuses to explain what happened to Judy. Peter and Eep have a hard time surviving Desperation Island and Peter starts to come up with an escape plan. Alan and Judy arrive at the island, but a tidal wave destroys their raft and they're captured. Thanks to Peter's efforts, he and Eep escape, but are shocked to find Alan and Judy held captive by the apes. Peter reveals himself to try to save them, but Eep gets away. Held captive, Alan reveals the true story: he didn't find the Orb in the grass, he found a Fludgel (either Eep or one of his race) with it and took it. The rest of the story he told in court was true, he just lied about where he found it to protect the Fludgel. Judy and Peter forgive Alan, but the judge decides to execute them. However, just before Alan can be executed, Eep returns with a group of Fludgels who exchange a giant orb for their freedom as they owe Peter Eep's life. The judge accepts and the three are freed and the judgment fit the crime (the act of kindness was Eep saving them) Judy and Peter's clue is solved and they return home. Meanwhile, the greedy judge is sucked into the Fludgels orb which amuses them and Alan. At home Judy and Peter try to convince Aunt Nora not to call and get the plumber fired and she's found a cat in the kitchen that starts to wreak havok and its indicated the cat broke the vase not the plumber and he was telling the truth about being innocent of that. The Ultimate Weapon (February 4, 1999) – Peter's friend Donny is moving away and he's bummed about it. Believing it's for the best for them to forget about each other he tosses away Donny's email address and he and Judy decide to play Jumanji getting the clue "though worlds apart friendship's your guide, when all seems hopelees, toss it inside" before they're sucked into Jumanji again. Arriving, they look around and find Van Pelt, Squint, The Judge and Ibsen. They're pulled to safety in an underground cavern by Alan and he shows them via a periscope that all of Jumanji's worst villains are at a special auction after receiving an invitation from Slick, which is something Alan heard about from the Manjis. The three pretend to be members of a long-lost tribe of Head Hunters from across Jumanji that speak a different language (Pig Latin) and manage to infiltrate the auction. Slick is revealed to be selling the legendary ancient Trans-Vector of Jumanji, a device that opens up a five-second portal to a nightmare world. Von Richtor, The Judge and Van Pelt all make an offer as does a desperate Judy. Alan outbids her by accident and when they try to get the Trans-Vector, Alan is revealed when his mask accidentally falls off and the kids reveal themselves. A struggle for the Trans-Vector ensues and Van Pelt gets it and casts Alan into the Nightmare World. He tries to do the same to Judy and Peter, but the Trans-Vector is stolen by Ibsen, allowing them to escape. Judy and Peter realize who stole it and infiltrate Ibsen's lab where they're able to talk to Alan through the Trans-Vector. Peter tries to take it, but they're caught in a trap. Ibsen shows up and reveals he wants to destroy the Trans-Vector, but refuses to free Alan. The Judge shows up and steals the Trans-Vector, but when Ibsen traps him, he opens a portal to the Nightmare World that starts to suck up everything and Ibsen joins the kids in order to try to avoid being sucked in and The Judge escapes from the lab. In the Nightmare World, Alan is trapped, but some of the stuff that comes through the portal from Ibsen's lab frees him accidentally. Just as Ibsen, Judy and Peter are about to be sucked in, the portal finally closes and the three decide to work together to get the Trans-Vector back. During the chase, Squint tries to get the Trans-Vector and fails, but Peter and Judy manage to jump onto the back of The Judge's vehicle. He tries to cast them into the Nightmare World, but they're saved by Van Pelt and Von Richtor who capture him and accidentally wreck Van Pelt's traction engine, but the Trans-Vector's still in the vehicle. The two ultimately go over a cliff tied to vines, but manage to get the Trans-Vector. As The Judge and Squint try to pull them up, Peter and Judy untie themselves and quickly open a portal to the Nightmare World which they escape through. The vehicle comes through and crushes a creature that was chasing Alan. All that does is give the thing mechanical properties. On the run, Peter manages to align the Trans-Vector and opens a portal back to Jumanji that they escape through. There they encounter Van Pelt, Von Richtor, The Judge and Squint, but Ibsen takes the Trans-Vector and plans to use it to send everyone to the Nightmare World before he destroys it, but Alan knocks it out of his hand with a rock, but it lands so that the portal is still opened and the villains run away and the creature chasing Alan in the Nightmare World comes through. Peter retrieves the Trans-Vector and opens another portal, but the creature struggles not to be pulled in. Judy realizes their clue means they have to toss the Trans-Vector inside the creature's mouth and Peter does so. The Trans-Vector is caught in the mechanical blade inside the things mouth and explodes inside the creature, destroying it and solving their clue, returning Judy and Peter home. At home, Peter writes an email to Donny, having changed his mind about staying in touch. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Gaolers Category:Nameless Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mongers